


We Didn't Start the Fire

by Umbreon



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gen, I went nuts with it, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbreon/pseuds/Umbreon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collage is for classes and real life lessons</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Didn't Start the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OctoberSpirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberSpirit/gifts).



Carlos had gotten used to college life pretty quickly. He got his classes sorted, there was a fair-sized group of science nerds for him to geek out with at all hours, there was an apartment building a couple blocks from campus that specialized in housing poor college kids, and he had someone that was attracted to him.

He didn’t know what to make of that last one. All he knew was he wanted to listen to something as background noise while he worked late hours in the labs and when he turned on the college station (during the day it had some pretty good oldies and he thought that would carry over) there was was someone with a gorgeous voice talking about seeing him in his Econ. class and he had perfect hair, apparently?

So he paid attention to something other than the lecture the following week and discovered his admirer wasn’t exactly subtle. Though from the gushing on the radio, where anyone could hear, that shouldn’t have surprised him. It looked like the poor guy had been staring at him, then zoned out. Once he realized Carlos was looking back at him, he  blushed pretty badly and hid behind his book.

The amateur DJ, Cecil, was actually very shy when Carlos walked up to him after class and put him out of his awkward misery. The relief led to hanging out, which led to a few coffee not-dates, led to finding out they lived a couple doors down from each other when Carlos insisted on walking Cecil home.

Being in the building they were in, what were loud parties at all hours to most people were afternoon background chatter to them. So when the fire alarm was tripped at three in the morning, Carlos was surprised to see Cecil stumble out of his door wearing only drawstring pajama bottoms and looking very confused. It added to both their confusion when someone in white makeup ran past them toward the stairs so fast they flattened themselves against the wall to keep from getting hit.

"Where the fuck did that clown come from?" Cecil puzzled, rubbing one eye and sounding like he was still half asleep.

Carlos shrugged. “No idea. We can figure that out later, come on.”

They followed the throngs of people making their way out of the building and huddled on the sidewalk between the stoners and the horror movie enthusiasts. After asking around, one of the science club said clown person must have been the cause considering how fast they fled and the fact that they weren’t in the crowd. One of Cecil’s friends, however, said the emergency was the result of the science nerds getting out of hand with fire making techniques. Carlos admitted that that was a fair assumption to make while avoiding making eye contact with anyone.

It took longer than people thought it should for a fire crew to show up too check the damage and in his state of dress, it didn’t take long for Carlos to worry about his neighbor. Cecil insisted he couldn’t feel the cold at all.

"You’re shivering. Involuntary muscle spasms as your body tries to generate heat for itself. You’re cold." Carlos shook his head and shrugged off his lab coat. "Here. I’ve got more layers."

Cecil accepted the coat placed on his shoulders gratefully, and the situation got incrementally better when the weight of Carlos’s arm was added to it. Standing out in a cold Fall night, with an adorable guy keeping him warm, things seemed just about perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid title is stupid


End file.
